


Don’t Chase Cats

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, excessive use of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Suga issues a challenge to catch his cat.





	Don’t Chase Cats

**Author's Note:**

> What??? I can actually write something other than Tsukkiyama or Bokuaka? Who would have guessed? Not me. 
> 
> I found this really cute prompt online somewhere, and this happened. It’s a little shorter than my usual stuff, but here.

 Since Suga was young, people said he’d grow up to be beautiful, just like his mother. And they’d been right. As they grew together, Daichi could hardly ever take his eyes off the silvered hair boy. With his dazzling smile and cute little mole. He was gorgeous. 

 

Daichi wasn’t sure when he began to think about it, maybe when he turned 15, he decided he’d be the one to marry Suga. But he never got the courage to say anything to his friend. Now, at 20 years old, Suga was receiving proposals every day. Both men and women alike bringing flowers, or chocolates, or some other gift to profess their undying love for him. Suga always said he was too busy helping his mother with their flower shop. 

 

It gave Daichi a little hope, that maybe, Suga was waiting for him. Until he made his announcement. 

 

Suga stood up in the middle of the town square, on top of the stage where the mayor would stand to address them at town meeting. 

 

“Um, hello!” He began. “As many of you may know, I have received many marriage proposals in recent months. I have accepted none of them, and it’s become incredibly annoying. So, I have come up with a solution to this.”

 

At this point Suga had a crowd gathering around him. “The person who can catch my cat, and unlock my front door with the key that will be attached to his collar, will be the person I choose to marry.”

 

Murmuring erupted in the crowd as the silvered haired man left the stage and joined Daichi where he was leaning against a building. “Are you sure you want to do this, Suga? What if you end up with someone you don’t like?”

 

Suga smiled. “I’m sure. My cat is a good judge of character.”

 

They began walking in the direction of the flower shop. “I didn’t even know you had a cat. When did you get him?” Daichi asked.

 

Suga waved a hand and glanced away. “Oh, not long ago.”

 

Daichi gave him a suspicious look, but decided to let it go. They had arrived at the shop anyway, so he couldn’t have pushed it if he wanted to. Instead he said, “See ya,” and walked home.

 

In the weeks after that, it was a common sight to see people chasing a silver cat, with a key dangling from its collar, around town. It was quite comical actually. And after a month, no one had gotten the key. And Daichi had a plan.

 

The cat was sitting on the garden wall where Suga grew the flowers for his shop. It was cleaning itself, completely at ease, but Daichi knew it was ready to bolt at any time. “Hey kitty kitty,” he greeted the animal. 

 

It looked up at him, unimpressed. He drew a few cat treats from his jacket pocket. “You want some treats? I don’t know what Suga feeds you, but I have some biscuits,” he offered.

 

The cat jumped down from the wall and sat in front of Daichi. He sat down on the ground to be closer to it. The cat sniffed the treats, cautiously. It sat, still looking up at Daichi, but it didn’t eat the treats. “Not hungry, huh?” 

 

The man put the treats back into his pocket and held his hand back out for the furry creature to sniff. The cat sniffed at him, still cautious. It meowed and took a few steps closer. Daichi patted it on the head. “You’re so soft! Suga must take good care of you!”

 

The cat meowed again and leaned into Daichi’s hand. “Aw, you’re so cute! You’re a good kitty aren’t you?”

 

He sighed. “You poor thing, you’ve been getting chased around town so much, no kitty should go through that.”

 

The cat meowed, as if in agreement. “But I guess I’m the same as everyone else though. I want that key around your neck as well. I’ve wanted to marry Suga for years now, but I’m too much of a coward to tell him. Well, I should get going now.”

 

Daichi stood and began to walk away, but was stopped by the cat. It ran out in front of him, meowing insistently. “What is it kitty cat?”

 

It hissed at him and shook its head. The collar around its neck jangled. “Is something wrong with your collar?”

 

If Daichi didn’t know any better, he would have said that it looked like the cat rolled its eyes. It shook its head again and the key on its collar swung dangerously. “Do- do you want me to take the key?”

 

Daichi knelt and unhooked the key from its resting place. “I don’t know why Suga said you were a good judge of character, Suga should marry someone he loves.”

 

The cat trotted behind him, happily. It was simple to get into the flower shop. A thrust, a twist, and the door swung open. It was quiet and dark inside. The cat walked in and looked up at him. “So what now?” he asked.

 

There was a puff of grey smoke around the cat. When it cleared Suga stood in front of him. “Suga?!”

 

“There’s something I never told you, Daichi,” he said. “I come from a long line of shapeshifters.”

 

A cute pout took over his face. “And you doubted me.”

 

Suga walked forward so they were chest to chest, and put his arms around Daichi’s neck. “And what was it you said? ‘Suga should marry someone he loves?’ Well I have some news for you, babe. I’ve been in love with you for years.”

 

And with that, Suga closed the gap between them to kiss his new fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you like, go check out more of my stuff or hit me up on tumblr at @queenofbinge


End file.
